gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Daichi Koga
Personality Intelligent and he knows it. Daichi is good with technology and stays away from people for the most part. Those he gets close with are people he truly trusts. He is witted and sarcastic. Daichi is quick willing to help anyone in need. However when the time comes Daichi can get very serious. Appearence Dark, short and messy hair. Daichi is short with an average weight and wears a dark red hoodie most of the time. Relationships Atsuki: Atsuki is Daichi's best friend in the dorm. Atsuki and Daichi met during the first dark hour and quickly became friends through the stress. They get along with each other very well, but Daichi is quick to poke fun at Atsuki when it comes to girls. Levanin: Daichi's "Terror Brother". They''' both are quick to make fun of others and have bonded because of it. They have gotten into trouble with people, and upset others due to their reckless joking. They have conspired to gain knowledge from the Estate when they visit, and gotten nearly killed because of it. '''Kasumi: '''Despite having only met her for a few seconds, and having her run away at all turns Daichi believes in her. He hopes that she will return unharmed, or that she will be found safe. He may have a slight crush on her. '''Izumo: '''Daichi has distrusted Izumo from the moment they met. Since their initial encounter the two have become a bit closer, and less likely to kill one another. Daichi has begun to trust him a little more. Seiji Mudo: Daichi has messed with Seiji about Mari. After finding out about Jess he feels bad and wishes to make it up to him. To protect him Daichi has allowed him to meet his friend and stay away from the Mayonakas. Seiji is one of Daichi's good friends in the dorm. Mari Tsukimi: Daichi has joked with Mari and tried to set her up with Seiji. He considers Mari to be a friend. She is the first "Terror Sister" with Lev and himself. Zaeed Taihou: Daichi respects Zaeed from what interactoins they have had. Daichi also has done transactions with Shin for Zaeed. Seto: Daichi is friends with Seto. He dislikes his connections to the estate, but likes Seto himself. Jin: Daichi does not have strong feelings for Jin besides distrusting his entire family. Other than than that they have gotten along. Rose: Daichi is good friends with Rose, but does not like that she had kept information from the residents of the dorm. Daichi messes with Rose alot, but it is all in jest. Shin: Daichi has gone to Shin for information a few times. Daichi respects the knowledge the man has, and uses it to his advantage. Daichi does get along with him well enough to work with him, and sees that without his information Daichi would be far behind where he is now. Persona Weapon: Elemental Playing Cards Arcana: Fool Persona: Pyro Jack Persona Appearance: A larger Pyro Jack with a hat of ice, and a cape of fire. His body is a deep red color mirroring Daichi's sweatshirt. Ability types: Fire and Ice Attributes 'Stats: ' *STG:3 *END:3 *MGC:3 *AGL:5 *LCK: 1 '''Skills: *Agilao *Bufula *Maragi *Mabufu *Fire Boost *Ice Boost *Sukunda *Sharp Student Abilities: '''Fire, Ice '''Weak: '''Wind, Physical (Pierce) '''Resist: Fire, Ice Story '''Backstory: '''Daichi had to beg for money from an early age. This has caused him to be able to get things out of people when he so pleases. Living on the streets at a young aged caused him to distrust nearly everyone. He has trained to mask these parts of himself while remaining himself. Once his parents got stable jobs again he took every chance he had to learn. This has lead him to being proficient with technology and critical thinking '''Story so far: '''Daichi was the third to arrive at the dorm. He became aquainted with everyone, but decided to call it an early night. He woke up to gunshots during the first Dark Hour were he met Atsuki who has been his partner since. He also met Kasumi during this time, but she had run off and gotten lost. The next day he met Levanin, Seiji, and Mari as they went to shop for weapons. That Dark Hour Daichi had run after Kasumi who ran off yet again after just coming to. It is unclear what happened during this time except that he learned information on Tarturus, and awoken to his persona. He just made it back in time for the third Dark Hour where nothing of note was accomplished. He has taken a sample of blood from Atsuki during the way back. After school the next day Daichi took the blood sample to the man who had previously given him information, Shin. There he found out Izumo's identity, but the rest of his information had been erased. He had a talk with Izumo that wielded no results. During the vsit to the estate Daichi obtained information on the androids there and put what he knew into a file for Shin. After that Dai was busy with band and unable to really even speak to the other residents. Since that point Daichi has tried to balance his lives. Recently he went with everyone to Kyoto. While there he helped Seiji come to terms with his shadow. Category:Characters Category:Fool